Zutara Taken
by Lileeh
Summary: This heart wrenching Zutara story will leave some Zutaraians in tears.


**Zutara Taken**

**Based off of a fancomic by Kuro on**

**.com/art/Zutara-Taken-99590114**

**I'm taking a break from my Taang fanfic and decided to write a story to this awesome fancomic by Kuro on deviantart. Sorry about not having any new chapters for my taang series, but hey, even I need a break. Hope all you Zutarians are touched by this quite sad story. Please review!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Katara sighed in a very sad way. The two smoking sticks were all that she had done to make an altar. Although it had been a year ago from this day it felt as if she were watching everything happen for the first time. Not that she didn't do this almost every night. She closed her eyes replaying the horrible scene in her mind. Her eyes began to water and she sighed once again to push the tears away. She opened her eyes to stare without emotion at the smoking sticks. Darkness filled her life now.

This was her least favorite room. She didn't want to be here because it's where she felt most connected. It's also where she had cried for days. And where she had mourned for months. Never once did she get angry, she just cried. She didn't want revenge. She just wanted to move on. So why did she linger in this awful place? Why did she torture herself?

She could last a few more minutes. She moved her hands up and down the scroll she held. After she put it up she would blow out the sticks and leave.

Her hands lifted the scroll with little effort but she took a sharp breath in for courage. She held the scroll in front of her face without opening it. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Then she opened the scroll still keeping her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes her heart broke into a million pieces.

There he was. Smiling. Just smiling. The tears she had repressed began to drain from her eyes uncontrollably. She sobbed loudly unable to control herself.

She threw the scroll to the floor and pushed the sticks and candles off of the table. She stood up confused for a moment then recollected herself. She looked at the crumpled paper on the ground and was barely able to make it out now that the candles had gone out. But she could see it. He was still smiling. Her heart shattered into even smaller pieces.

"I hate you!" she screamed at the paper. She put her head in her hands and fell to the floor. She shook her head feverishly. "I hate you!" She screamed again. Her hands dropped and she cried like a child, looking up to the ceiling of this horrible room. "For leaving me…" she sobbed, the words barely coming out.

She sat there sobbing as a child would cry for their mother. She knew no one would answer her cries, no one would comfort her. But she stayed there until her sobbing stopped. The tears kept coming uncontrollably and she sat in darkness. Darkness that seemed to consume everything around her. Darkness that had no end, and would always stay that way.

Then suddenly, there was a piercing bright feeling in the darkness. Almost like a flame but it was not as hot. The brightness surrounded Katara, and she felt a presence she had longed for, for over a year. The presence embraced her and she let a weak smile form across her face.

With a warm brightness all around her, the dark didn't seem so scary anymore.

"I know", said a familiar voice. "But I still love you. And always will."

She knew that voice as if it were her own. It was voice that brought balance to her and made her feel light as a feather. Nothing mattered besides that voice. The voice she hadn't heard in a year. Zuko's voice.

For only a moment, she felt an answer to her cries and the comfort she had longed for.

The brightness erupted and faded. It was replaced with a new brightness. It came from behind her and she turned to see an opened door with a small figure standing in the frame.

"Mother!" cried a child's voice and a small boy came running in. Katara embraced the small boy. The brightness came back to her. Not as intense and satisfying as the one that had been Zuko. But one that gave her the same happiness as his. And then for the first time in a year, she felt her life was made of pure light.

**DISCLAIMER: This story belongs to me, Lileeh, so no stealing. I do not claim to own Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon.**


End file.
